


Трофей

by littledoctor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Slave Harry, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Пожиратели победили
Relationships: Harry Potter/Death Eaters, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	Трофей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spoils of War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/564355) by Rushlight. 

Гарри выгибается навстречу руке, скользящей по его волосам, дрожа от теплого дыхания на своей коже. Простыни под его грудью и бедрами влажные от пота, скомканы в безуспешных попытках освободиться. Запястья болят, скованные наручниками, удерживающими его руки привязанными к спинке кровати.

Из-за повязки на глазах сказать наверняка, кто из его новых хозяев в кровати с ним сейчас, невозможно, однако он уже научился различать их по тому, как они пахнут, как двигаются, как прикасаются к нему.

Люциус всегда берет его сзади, наслаждаясь ощущением своей власти, тем, что может пользовать его как сучку. Гарри беспокоит то, что ему хватает опыта это понять, что он достаточно долго в сложившейся ситуации, чтобы этого ожидать. Ручейки пота стекают по лицу, насмехаясь над его беспомощностью. Пальцы зудят от нестерпимого желания их стереть.

В полной тишине большие руки движутся по его коже, прослеживая очертания тела. Гарри прячет лицо в подушку и подавляет стон, пытаясь не замечать сильные пальцы, массирующие и изгоняющие напряжение из его шеи, плеч, мышц вдоль позвоночника

Макнейр любит делать ему больно. С ним речь не идет о сексе, только о насилии, чистом и незамутненном. С Макнейром всегда есть кровь. Ее запах заполняет воздух, забивая Гарри нос и глотку, не давая пошевелиться, не давая думать.

Пальцы движутся вниз вдоль спины, исследуя талию, задницу, верхнюю часть бедер. Гарри неловко ерзает, расслабляясь против воли, чувствуя, как плавятся мышцы под талантливыми прикосновениями.

Петтигрю нетерпелив и приятно неизобретателен. Он предпочитает тереться о его ногу, пыхтя, неуклюже лапая и мокро целуя. Он всегда хихикает, когда кончает, как будто то, что его допустили до секса с Гарри самая смешная шутка, что он слышал.

Руки заставляют его перевернуться на спину. Гарри зажмуривается под повязкой. Он ненавидит, когда его берут в этой позиции, ненавидит чувство уязвимости и открытости, которые она приносит. В этой позе ничего не скрыть. Вообще ничего.

Эйвери и Нотту нравится брать его вдвоем, с двух сторон. Они любят использовать игрушки, чары, чтобы возбудить его и оставить на краю на долгие часы, пока они пользуются его телом. Иногда вида его слез достаточно, чтобы они ушли, иногда необходимы прямые мольбы. К счастью, Гарри давно потерял те крохи гордости, что в нем еще оставались.

Теплые руки обхватывают внутреннюю поверхность бедер, вынуждая его раздвинуть ноги. Гарри делает медленный вдох и подчиняется, его слишком хорошо обучили подчиняться, чтобы отказать. Матрас прогибается по краю, длинное тело накрывает его, укутывая своим теплом. Влажное дыхание обжигает кожу в легчайшем намеке на поцелуй.

С Волдемортом все всегда замешано на унижении. Он предпочитает трахать Гарри публично, загибая в непотребных позах и устраивая спектакль на потеху Пожирателям. Иногда ему нравится смотреть, как Гарри пользуются другие, нравится пить его страдания словно кровь. Он любит смотреть, как Гарри пресмыкается, как плачет. Любит отщипывать от того, что осталось от его души, по маленькому кусочку каждый раз.

Медленно неконтролируемая дрожь, сотрясающая его тело, начинает уходить. Рука, гладящая его волосы, заставляет успокоиться, и Гарри бездумно прижимается к ней щекой. Так необычно, эта странная нежность, будь она проклята, хуже подчеркнутого превосходства Люциуса, жестокости Макнейра, хуже повторяющихся попыток Волдеморта разрушить его душу. Гарри отворачивает лицо, чувствуя, как твердый член входит в него на всю длину.

Со Снейпом это всегда именно так. Только так. Теплые сильные руки и мягкие прикосновения, тихий голос, нашептывающий бессмыслицу вроде «Шшш», и «Я не сделаю тебе больно», и «Все еще будет хорошо». Уютная ложь, и Гарри выбирает поверить, что каким-то образом время может повернуться вспять, к тем дням, когда он был юным, нетронутым и живым.

Такой секс – нечто необходимое, нечто священное, и он уже не просто сосуд, в который они могут до краешка слить свою месть. Удовольствие, беспокояще неуместное, выдавливается из него с бесконечным терпением, пока он не начинает стонать как шлюха и двигаться навстречу каждому толчку. Руки стискивают его, почти болезненно, и тихий шепот возле уха звучит почти как «Прости».

Как всегда, пришедшее удовольствие разбивает его на кусочки, но руки по-прежнему обнимают, не давая остаться одному. Не в первый раз Гарри задумывается, почему Снейп приходит к нему, почему обращается с ним именно так. Задумывается, что, может, Снейп сожалеет о том, как повернулась война, может, он все-таки был на стороне Дамблдора. Задумывается, не больно ли ему видеть своего бывшего студента в подобной ситуации.

Гарри пытается зацепиться за эту идею, но терпит неудачу.

Когда опавший член Снейпа выскальзывает из него, ему не больно, но он, тем не менее, бормочет от дискомфорта, слишком поврежденный предыдущими посетителями, чтобы реагировать по-настоящему спокойно.

Снейп снова дотрагивается до его щеки, на этот раз прикосновение затягивается, как будто это что-то, что он сделать должен, что-то, что он не может не сделать.

С другой стороны, сейчас Гарри существует именно для этого. Чтобы его трогали.

Пауза, словно Снейп хочет что-то сказать, но затем он отстраняется, не произнеся ни слова. Ладонь с щеки исчезает, и Гарри удивляется неожиданному чувству потери. Из всех его насильников Снейп, определенно, самый… терпимый.

Тишина, будто его бывший профессор покинул комнату, но Гарри знает, что это не так. Это тоже часть их ритуала.

\- Поттер, - голос тихий и шершавый, как скрип заржавевших петель, красноречиво говорящий о непроизносимом вслух. Тишина затягивается, становится неуютной, словно обретает собственную жизнь. – Это последний раз, когда я так тобой пользуюсь.

Гарри кивает, он знает, что именно этого от него ждут. Но еще он знает, что это ложь.

Шелест одежды, Снейп одевается быстро и воровато, будто стыдясь. Но в этом весь Снейп, не правда ли? Любая его мечта о прощении прошлых грехов рассеивается под напором гораздо более сильной страсти к самоуничижению – возможно, сейчас Гарри представляет собой физическое воплощение обеих нужд.

Единственная дверь в комнату скрипит, закрываясь, и Гарри остается один.

Забавно, как ложь может стать знакомой и удобной, чем-то, без чего он не сможет жить. Возможно, Снейп действительно верит, что в последний раз поддался искушению и пришел к нему, но Гарри знает лучше. Снейп никогда не был настолько силен в самоконтроле.

Он вернется.

Гарри пытается притвориться, что этому не рад.


End file.
